


Lullaby

by neomu_joa



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Bottom Suh Youngho | Johnny, Dirty Talk, Freeform, M/M, Smut, Top Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neomu_joa/pseuds/neomu_joa
Summary: Johnny has a hard time sleeping, so Yukhei offers him a lullaby of his own.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Kudos: 40





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the product of a mix of insomnia and boredom. So if doesn't make any sense, it's, normal..
> 
> PS: there a chance that the Grammar is shit too, sorry.

Yukhei felt a weight on his hips which instantly woke him up. He turned on the bedside lamp, his mind still clouded by sleep to be met with mark’s older brother Johnny. The latter was smiling sweetly at him still straddling his hips.

-Did I wake up ? Johnny asked feigning innocence.

  
-Obviously. Said Yukhei groggily. Do you need something ? He continued.  
-Well I think you can help. Johnny added grinding his hips on Yukhei’s crotch making the other groan between his teeth.

  
-I have a hard time finding sleep and I thought you could help.The older answer while going on with his ministrations.

-But if you don’t want to it’s perfectly fine.

  
At this point Yukhei was already fully hard from the tall brunette humping on his crotch. And he would be lying if he said he didn’t want to tap that ass from the first day he step foot in the Suh’s house. His right hand traveled from Johnny’s plush thigh to his hip ending up on the young boy’s fluffy ass. He took his time feeling and massaging the soft flesh under his hand, before hooking one of his insanely long fingers on the hem of Johnny’s breif discarding the peice of fabric somewhere in the room leaving johnny in his naked glory hard and panting from arousal.

  
-You really are one hell of a slut, waking me up at ass O’clock so I could fuck you stupid. Yukhei mumbled in a deep voice.

The brunette in front of him moaned just from the degrading words.

  
-So… What are you waiting for ? You already dragged me away from sleep, don’t expect me to do all the work. He ordered.

Johnny fumbled at those words getting rid of the other’s boxer breif. He was met with a quite lenghty and thick member which was totally to be expected giving the Yukhei’s stature. He started giving it small kittenish licks like it was the most delicious popsicle ever before fully swallowing the younger’s cock. Yukhei groaned blissed sliding his fingers into Johnny’s silky chocolate locks. 

  
-That’s a good slut you take my cock so well. I bet this tight ass take it even better. The younger said panting.

  
On the other hand Johnny couldn’t help moaning at the mix of degradation and praises which encouraged him to take Yukhei’s cock deeper until it hit the back of his throat. He kept on going until the younger ordered him top stop. Johnny reluctantly let go of his dick in an obscene pop.

  
-Fuck, a little more and I would’ve came down your throat. But that’s not what we want, don’t we ? He asked.

  
Johnny shook his head as an answer cheeks flushed and panting for air. Yukhei smirked at the older’s fucked out state, Just wait until I’m done with you, the younger thought.

-Now baby it’s my turn to take care of you so I need you to get on all fours. Yukhei ordered.

Johnny scrambled to do what the other said. Presenting himself to the younger. The latter took advantage of this position to litter Johnny’s neck and back with small kisses and marks here and there until he was met with little shiny pink geme nestled between the brunette’s ass-cheeks. Yukhei thumbed at the object out of curiosity knowing mighty well what it was, resulting in some very high pitched moans from johnny.

  
-Please stop teasing just fuck me. The brunette begged, legs already trembling. 

  
-Your wishes are my commands. The younger smirked. 

  
Without no warning Yukhei slid into Johnny in a brutal thrust knocking the air out of the older’s lungs. The only thinks preventing Johnny from collapsing was the younger’s vice grip on his hips. This one was followed by others just as hard, hitting the right spot with this big cock. Johnny was out of his mind. The room was fillied with the odor of sex, the sound of skin slapping, their moans and groans. It was a miracle Johnny’s noises hasn’t woken up the whole house yet. 

  
Yukhei’s thrusts were becoming erratic which meant the younger was close and so did Johnny which prostate kept being abused by Yukhei’s dick. His whole body was traveled by a wave of heat before thin white ropes started to stain the younger’s sheets. The orgasm made him tighten around Yukhei’s cock who loaded his release inside him filling his inside with heat. 

  
Yukhei retired himself from Johnny ,letting the thick white liquid oozing from the brunette’s asshole, collapsing next to the older’s body out of breath. 

  
-Fuck that was good. But next time you can’t sleep just ask Mark for a lullaby.

Yukhei sighed still out of breath.   
As did get any answers he turned to the older just to notice that the latter was already asleep. 


End file.
